Notre destinée
by lolochou
Summary: Caroline, Bonnie et Elena sont toutes les trois meilleures amies. Elles connaissent tout du monde surnaturel. Que se passe-t-il quand elles arrivent à Mystic Falls ? Elles ne le savent pas encore, mais ce qui les a poussées à venir dans cette ville avait été prédit. Tout comme leurs avenirs. Du Klaroline, du Delena et du Stebekah.
1. Prologue

Commençons par le début, Caroline, Bonnie et Elena se connaissent depuis toujours. Elles ont toujours étées là les unes pour les autres, dans les bons comme les mauvais moments.

Les filles se trouvaient dans la voiture en direction de Mystic Falls. C'était leur destination. Elles devaient y aller. Leurs destins allaient se jouer, Bonnie le savait, elle l'avait rêvé. Elle savait qu'elles devaient aller à Mystic Falls, afin d'en savoir plus sur elles.

Chacune cherchaient des réponses.

Bonnie cherchait à connaître ses racines. Elle savait qu'elle était une sorcière. De la lignée des Bennett, l'une des plus puissantes lignées de sorcières au monde. Mais elle ne savait pas encore jusqu'à quel point. Elle allait le découvrir coûte que coûte à Mystic Falls.

Elena, quant à elle, savait qu'elle était le double Pétrova. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'est combien elle allait être convoitée. Elle allait le découvrir tôt ou tard à Mystic Falls.

Caroline, elle, était seulement une humaine. Elle cherchait à comprendre ou était sa place dans ce monde. Elle avait une capacité de discernement que ses amies n'avaient pas. Mais ce que Caroline ignorait c'est que sa vie allait changer. Et qu'elle aurait un choix important à faire.

Jusqu'où Elena était prête à aller pour protéger ses amies ?

Quel choix Caroline fera t'elle ?

Et Bonnie dans tout sa ? Elle ignorait qu'elle se retrouverait au milieu d'un combat entre ses deux meilleures amies.

* * *

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction.**

**Celle-ci, contrairement à Te Rencontrer, est surnaturelle.**

**Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce petit prologue ?**


	2. Chapter 1 : S'installer

**Voila ce qu'il faut savoir concernant la fiction :**

**- Klaus a briser la malédiction et est un hybride.**

**- Katherine à trouvée un moyen de rester vivante et est belle et bien devenue un vampire.**

**- Son passé est exactement le même que dans la série. **

**- Stefan n'aura aucun sentiment pour Elena.**

**- Mikaël est toujours vivant.**

**- Les autres membres de la famille originel sont dans leurs cercueil.**

* * *

Les filles étaient arrivées devant leur nouvelle maison. Elle était grande pour elles trois, mais surtout elle n'était pas trop cher. Les filles avaient sautées sur l'occasion.

Elles descendirent de la voiture, et prirent chacune leurs valises dans le coffre. Elles entrèrent dans la maison, qui été déjà meublé, du moins avec le nécessaire.

Les filles montèrent à l'étage, et choisirent chacune leurs chambres. Cette maison avait pile trois chambres, heureusement pour elles.

Elles prirent pleinement possession de leurs chambres, en apportant leur touche de décorations avec le peu d'objets personnels quelles avaient apportées.

Quand elles eurent finies de vider leurs valises, une heure plus tard, les filles se retrouvaient à explorer la ville. Elles passèrent au lycée, afin de s'y inscrirent. Puis elles partirent à la recherche d'un endroit sympa, ou elles pourraient se détendre.

Elles arrivèrent devant le Mystic Grill. Elles y entrèrent et s'installèrent à une table.

Un jeune homme blond, de leur âge, vint à leur rencontre.

« Vous avez choisi ? » leur demanda t'il.

Les trois amies se regardèrent, et prirent chacune un plat du jour ainsi que du soda. Le serveur partit et revint quinze minutes plus tard avec leurs commandes.

Les filles commencèrent à manger tout en parlant :

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Caroline.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » lui demanda Elena, ne voyant pas ou elle voulait en venir.

« Bah, on à déménager à l'endroit où l'on doit trouver des réponses à nos questions. Mais ou est-ce qu'on cherche ? Ce n'est pas en faisant comme si on était des adolescentes normales qui vont au lycée, qu'on trouvera. » Dit Caroline en regardant ses deux amies.

« Care, Mystic Falls, à de bonnes ondes spirituel, je le sens. Je pense qu'ici, je peux amplifier ma magie. » Lui dit Bonnie.

« Bien, ça c'est une bonne nouvelle. » lui dit Caroline avec un grand sourire.

Puis, elle se tourna vers Elena, son regard était fixé sur le bar. Caroline tourna la tête vers le bar, et y vit un homme brun. Il était de dos, alors ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais à en croire Elena, elle l'avait vue, et il devait être beau. Surtout pour avoir retenu l'attention d'Elena.

Bonnie passa sa main devant les yeux d'Elena, qui détourna son regard du dos de l'homme brun pour le poser sur ses amies. Toutes deux arboraient un sourire.

« Alors, Elena. . . » Commença Caroline.

« Non ! Ne dit rien Care » la coupa Elena.

Caroline mima de fermer sa bouche et de jeter la clé, mais elle donna un coup de pied à Bonnie, suivit d'un regard qui l'incitait à continuer le fond de leurs pensées.

Mais le regard de Bonnie, se posa à son tour sur l'homme. Il fut rejoint par trois personnes. Deux hommes et une femme.

La femme était jeune et blonde et elle tenait la main de l'homme qui était châtain. Le deuxième homme était plus âgé que les deux autres et il était blond.

Caroline lâcha un _wow _a la vue de cet homme. Ce fut au tour d'Elena et de Bonnie de fixer leur amie avec un sourire. En les voyant Caroline leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, elle reporta son regard sur l'homme blond.

* * *

Du côté des quatre personnes :

Damon, qui était au bar, comme à son habitude, fut rejoint par son frère Stefan, qui tenait la main d'une jeune femme blonde, et de Klaus.

Stefan, prit place à la droite de son frère, alors que Klaus s'accouda de l'autre côté de Damon.

« Je vois qu'on a décidé de rentrer au bercail » lit Damon, tout en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

Stefan commanda la même chose, ainsi que Klaus, la jeune femme quant à elle, commanda du champagne.

Damon se tourna vers elle :

« Je ne crois pas qu'on se connait, toi et moi. Mais tu devrais mieux choisir tes fréquentations, chérie »

La jeune femme leva son regard sur lui.

« Je ne crois pas que mon genre de fréquentation te regarde. » lui dit-elle cinglante.

Klaus et Stefan rigolèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous la ? Vous n'étiez pas censé être à Chicago, à la recherche de loup-garou. » Demanda Damon.

« Eh bien, vois-tu Damon. Nous sommes revenu ici, car ce que nous cherchons ce trouve ici » lui répondit Klaus tout en se tournant vers une table ou trois jeunes femmes étaient installés.

Damon tourna également son regard vers la table et comprit. A la table ce trouvait une jeune femme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Katherine. Et il savait que Klaus avait besoin du sang d'un double afin de créer son armée d'hybride.

« Tu ne la toucheras pas » le menaça Damon

« Et qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi ? Un simple vampire de seconde zone. Une seule morsure de ma part et tu es mort. » S'énerva Klaus.

Damon grogna, mais sortit du Grill, sans rien rajouter. En sortant du Grill, il passa devant la table des filles, et son regard croisa celui du double. Bien qu'elle ressemble à Katherine, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver quelque chose de différent.

De retour au bar, Klaus, Stefan et la jeune femme reportèrent leurs regards sur les trois amies.

Stefan posa son regard sur la jeune double. Il était intrigué. Comment pouvait-elle ressembler à Katherine ? Même si, Katherine l'avait manipulé, lui et son frère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué.

Klaus, lui, se trouvait, enfin, devant la prophétie dont une sorcière lui avait parlé, il y'a des siècles de cela. Le double Pétrova, une sorcière Bennett, et la dernière, mais pas la moindre, celle qui serait à l'origine de sa perte. Quand Klaus l'avait apprit, il c'était juré qu'il la tuerait sur le champ. Après tout, il était l'hybride originel. Comment une simple humaine pourrait être à l'origine de sa perte.

Mais en la regardant bien, Klaus c'était dit, qu'avant de la tuer, il allait s'amuser avec elle.

Ce fut le soupir de sa sœur, qui le tira de ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Rebekah ? » lui demanda Klaus

« J'ai faim. » leur dit-elle d'une voix capricieuse.

Klaus soupira, puis payant leurs consommations, ils sortirent du Grill à la recherche de ce qui allait être leur repas.

En passant devant la table des filles, Klaus accrocha le regard de la jeune femme blonde. Il lui fit son fameux sourire qui faisait craquer toutes les filles. Il fut satisfait de voir ses joues se colorer de rouge, avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard vers ses amies.

* * *

Du côté des filles :

Caroline était encore toute retournée du sourire que l'homme blond lui avait fait. Si elle n'avait pas été assise, elle se serait effondrer, tellement ses jambes se sont mises à trembler.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? C'était bien la première fois qu'un homme lui faisait cet effet-là.

Se reprenant, elle retourna son attention vers ses amies.

Ayant terminés leurs repas, les trois amies payèrent chacune leurs repas, et sortirent du Grill afin de rentrer chez elles, et de préparer leurs tenues pour le lendemain.

Elles allèrent faire leur rentrée au lycée de Mystic Falls, et, Caroline comme à son habitude voulait être au centre de l'attention.

« Enfin les filles, c'est important de faire bonne impression le premier jour. » leur dit Caroline

Bonnie et Elena se regardèrent dépitée. A chaque fois c'était la même histoire, et elle mettait toujours ce que Caroline leur préparait pour lui faire plaisir.

Une fois que Caroline eut choisi spécifiquement les tenues pour elles trois, les filles se posèrent au salon tout en parlant de ce qu'elles allaient faire maintenant qu'elles étaient à Mystic Falls.

Elles ignoraient que quelqu'un les observait, tapis dans l'ombre, à l'autre bout de la rue.

* * *

**Et voila pour le premier chapitre de cette histoire.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensez :). **


	3. Chapter 2 : Le premier jour

Les filles étaient toutes les trois dans la voiture, prête à affronter leur première journée de cour au lycée de Mystic Falls.

Elles ne savaient pas encore quelle attitude elles allaient adopter face aux habitants, mais tant qu'elles resteraient toutes les trois, elles étaient prête à affronter n'importe quel danger.

Et là, le danger n'était autre que le lycée.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant le lycée, Bonnie qui conduisait la voiture, se gara sur une place de stationnement vide. Arrêtant la voiture, les trois amies se regardèrent afin de se donner du courage avant de sortir. Côte à côte, elles marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée.

Plusieurs lycéens c'étaient retournés à leurs passages. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elles n'étaient pas passées inaperçues, surtout auprès de la gente masculine.

Elles arpentèrent les couloirs et de se dirigèrent au secrétariat afin de récupérer leurs emplois du temps. Elles espéraient être dans la même classe, mais elles savaient que ça n'était pas possible.

Sortant du secrétariat avec leurs emplois du temps en mains, les filles regardèrent de suite si elles avaient des cours en commun. Aussi furent elles ravies de constater qu'elles avaient le cour d'histoire ainsi que celui de sport en commun. Néanmoins pour le reste, elles étaient soit à deux, soit chacune toutes seules.

La sonnerie retentit, signe que les cours commençaient. Le premier cour des filles étaient un cour d'histoire. Elles se dirigèrent vers la salle et y entrèrent.

Elles prirent place dans les rangées du fond. Le prof écrivit son nom au tableau : ALARIC SALTZMAN.

**« Bonjour à tous, je me présente Alaric Saltzman, je suis votre nouveau prof d'histoire. »** dit-il à l'auditoire. **« La leçon du jour portera sur les fondateurs originaux de ce pays, c'est-à-dire les natifs américains. »**

Il fut coupé par la blonde que les filles avaient aperçues la veille au Mystic Grill, elle était, comme la veille accompagnée de l'homme aux cheveux châtain.

**« Et les vikings ? »**

Mr Saltzman leva la tête vers la jeune fille **« Il n'y a pas de preuve que les explorateurs viking se soient installés aux Etats-Unis. »** lui dit-il.

La jeune femme et son copain, prirent place aux places restantes, c'est-à-dire devant.

**« Donc, nous n'avons pas trois, mais cinq nouveaux élèves cette année. »** dit-il tout en regardant tour à tour Bonnie, Caroline, Elena et les deux nouveaux arrivant. **« Et si vous vous présentiez. »**

Les cinq personnes se regardèrent.

**« Je m'appelle Rebekah »** apprit la blonde. **« Et l'histoire est ma matière préférée. »**

**« Bien. »** lui dit Mr Saltzman.

**« Je suis Stefan Salvatore. Ma famille fait partie des familles fondatrices de cette ville. »**

A cette mention, les filles échangèrent un regard. Ce regard disait '_il sait_'.

Ce fut le tour de Bonnie de se présenter.

**« Je suis Bonnie Bennett. Et l'histoire n'est pas vraiment mon fort. »**

**« Je suis Elena Gilbert, et ma famille fait également partie des familles fondatrices. »**

Le prof se tourna vers Caroline.

**« Je suis Caroline Forbes, et tout comme la famille d'Elena, la mienne fait partie des familles fondatrices. »**

**« Eh bien, trois nouveaux élèves dont les familles font parties des familles fondatrices, quelle chance. »**

Le cour continua, bien que Rebekah, maintenait ses propos sur les vikings.

La sonnerie retentit, et les filles se séparèrent, elles avaient chacune un cour différent.

Bonnie se dirigea en cour de science, Elena en littérature et Caroline en maths.

* * *

Bonnie se retrouva seule pour son cour de science, elle s'installa au fond de la salle, près de la fenêtre. Le cour commença et Bonnie le suivit avec attention. Les sciences étaient la matière dans laquelle elle excellait.

Caroline, elle, devait suivre la matière qu'elle détestait le plus au monde : les MATHS.

_Non mais qui a eu l'idée d'inventer une matière pareille ?_ Se demanda-t-elle.

C'est en soupirant, et en râlant intérieurement, que la jeune blonde, entra dans sa salle de cour, pour une heure de torture. En entrant dans la salle, la jeune femme remarqua que la seule place de libre était devant.

_C'est pas possible, je suis maudite, on m'a jeté un mauvais sort ou quoi ?_ Râla-t-elle intérieurement.

Etant restée devant la porte, le prof l'a rappela à l'ordre afin qu'elle s'installe. Caroline prit donc place à la seule place de libre. Elle fut tentée de se faire mal voir du prof, mais pour un premier jour autant essayer de faire bonne impression.

Elena, quant à elle, avait cour de littérature. C'était sa matière préférée. Elle avait l'intention de faire carrière dans la littérature. Elle adorait écrire. Elle tenait un journal intime, et elle avait écrit deux nouvelles. Mais ça, personne ne le savait. Pas même Bonnie et Caroline.

Elle entra dans la salle de classe, et prit place à l'une des deux tables de libre. Elle se trouvait au troisième rang. Attendant que le cour commence, Elena se mit à regarder les élèves présents.

Son regard se posa sur la personne qui prit place à la table libre à côté elle. Elle reconnut Stefan Salvatore.

Le prof fit son entré et commença le cour. Peu avant la fin, le prof les informa, que des exposés devront être faits au cour de l'année, et ces exposés se feront en groupe. Groupe qu'il choisit. Elena se retrouva avec Stefan pour partenaire.

* * *

A la fin de leurs cours de leur première journée, les filles avaient eu une tonne de devoir pour le reste de la semaine.

Se retrouvant, devant la voiture. Les filles y montèrent, et Bonnie conduit jusqu'à leur domicile.

Arrivée là-bas une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Les filles s'écroulèrent sur le canapé.

**« Eh ben, quelle journée »** soupira Caroline.

**« M'en parle pas, j'aurais préférée m'entraîner sur ma magie. Je suis sure que j'aurais été moins fatiguée. »** Lui dit Bonnie.

Les filles se regardèrent et rigolèrent. Reprenant leurs sérieux, Elena parla :

**« Vous ne devinerez jamais qui est dans mon cour de littérature. »**

Bonnie et Caroline se regardèrent, et retournèrent leurs regards sur Elena, l'incitant à continuer.

**« Stefan Salvatore. »** leur apprit elle. **« Et ce n'est pas tout. »** rajouta-t-elle.

**« Elena Gilbert, arrête de parler par énigmes, tu sais que ma patience à des limites. »** l'a menaça Caroline.

Elena sourit.

**« Le prof a fait des groupes pour les exposer. Et il m'a mis avec Stefan. »** Leur apprit Elena.

Caroline et Bonnie se regardèrent de nouveaux. Elles trouvaient Stefan et Rebekah bizarre. Elles avaient l'impression qu'ils cachaient quelque chose. Mais elle ne saurait rien tant que Bonnie n'aura pas eu un contact avec eux.

Ce fut un coup donné à la porte qui interrompit la conversation des filles. Elena se leva et alla ouvrir.

**« Stefan ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? »** Lui demanda-t-elle surprise.

Dans le salon, les filles prêtèrent une oreille attentive à la discussion entre leur amie et le jeune homme.

**« Je suis venu pour qu'on parle de l'exposer qu'on doit faire. »** lui répondit-il simplement.

**« Comment t'as su ou je vivais ? »** lui demanda Elena.

Stefan fronça les sourcils : **« C'est une petite ville. Et vous êtes les seules nouvelles. »** Lui répondit-il.

Elena hocha la tête.

**« Bon, pour cet exposé ? »** lui demanda Stefan.

**« Euh. . . »** Elena recula et jeta un coup d'œil vers Bonnie et Caroline. **« Mes colocataires sont là, alors on sera pas vraiment tranquille pour le bosser. Et si on allait à la bibliothèque. »** Lui proposa Elena.

**« Je te suis dans ce cas. »** lui dit Stefan. Il se recula dans l'allée, et attendit qu'Elena revienne avec ses affaires.

Dès que la porte se referma sur Elena, Bonnie et Caroline se regardèrent.

**« On fait quoi nous maintenant ? »** demanda Bonnie à Caroline.

**« Toi, je sais pas. Mais moi, j'ai envie de bouger. Je vais aller faire un tour au Grill. »** Lui dit Caroline en se levant.

Elle regarda Bonnie.

**« Vas-y toute seule, je vais faire un peu de magie. »** lui dit-elle.

Caroline hocha la tête prit son sac, et sortie de la maison, direction le Grill.

* * *

Bonnie soupira, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Les objets autour d'elle se mirent à voler. Bonnie ouvrit les yeux, fixa un point devant elle et sourit.

**« Grand-mère »**

Sheila Bennett, se trouvait dans le salon, en face de Bonnie. Elle souriait à sa petite fille.

**« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es là. »** dit Bonnie qui commençait à pleurer.

**« Et pourtant je suis là. Je suis toujours là ma chérie. »** Lui dit Sheila.

**« Comment ça ce fait que je te vois que seulement maintenant ? »** lui demanda Bonnie.

**« Car tu y crois. Tu crois en ta magie, encore plus ici à Mystic Falls, que tous les autres endroits où tu as vécu. »** Lui apprit sa grand-mère.

Bonnie sourit. Quand elle pense, qu'elle a dû attendre d'être à Mystic Falls, afin de pouvoir voir sa grand-mère, et lui poser toutes les questions qu'elle avait en tête.

Du côté d'Elena et Stefan :

Ils venaient d'arriver à la bibliothèque de Mystic Falls. Le bâtiment était rempli de lycéens et d'étudiants. Ils prirent place à une table située à côté des ordinateurs.

Le prof leurs avait donné comme sujet d'exposé Roméo & Juliette de Shakespeare.

Elena, se mit en quête de chercher le livre dans les rayons, pendant que Stefan, prenait possession d'un ordinateur.

Lorsqu'Elena revint, livre en main. Ils se mirent à réfléchir sur les différentes parties de leur exposé.

Du côté de Caroline :

Caroline arriva au grill dix minutes après être partie de chez elle. Elle y entra et alla s'installer au bar. Le serveur, qui était le même jeune homme que la veille, faisait partit des lycéens de Mystic Falls. Caroline l'avait aperçu au détour d'un couloir. Et elle était quasi-sure qu'il était dans son cour de maths.

N'étant pas majeure pour consommer de l'alcool, Caroline commanda un thé glacé.

**« T'es au lycée de Mystic Falls ? »** demanda-t-elle au serveur.

**« Ouais, j'y suis, et je t'y ai vu avec tes deux amies. Je suis Matt. »** Se présenta-t-il.

**« Caroline. Et mes deux amies sont Elena et Bonnie. »** Lui dit-elle.

**« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire à Mystic Falls ? »** lui demanda-t-il.

**« Oh ! On cherchait un petit endroit tranquille ou s'installer. »** Lui répondit-elle simplement.

Matt hocha la tête. _Si elles savaient dans quoi elles venaient de mettre les pieds_, pensa t'il.

La chaise à côté de Caroline fut tiré, et une personne prit place, Matt eu un léger mouvement de recul, qui fit sourire la personne. Caroline, elle tourna la tête pour voir qui venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Et elle le vit. L'homme de la dernière fois, celui pour qui elle avait lâchée un wow. Il l'a regarda et lui fit, encore une fois, son sourire charmeur.

Cette fois, Caroline ne rougit pas, mais son cœur accéléra sa cadence.

**« Bourbon »** dit-il à l'attention de Matt, sans quitter Caroline des yeux.

Le corps de Caroline frissonna légèrement quand elle décela un accent britannique dans la voix de son voisin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que cet accent était sexy sur lui.

Matt lui servit son verre, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Caroline. _Si elle savait qui il était, elle ne le regarderait pas de cette façon_, pensa-t-il avant de partir voir un client qui l'avait appelé.

L'homme et Caroline se regardait toujours, et Caroline put mieux le contempler. Il était grand, blond, des yeux bleus dans lesquels elle pourrait se plonger pendant des heures, un nez droit et des lèvres fines qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassés.

L'homme remarquait bien que Caroline le dévisageait, et qu'elle avait légèrement butée sur ses lèvres. Aussi, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Ramenant ainsi Caroline au moment présent.

**« Vous êtes nouvelle en ville ? »** lui demanda t'il.

Reprenant de l'aplomb, Caroline se redressa sur sa chaise et lui répondit :

**« Oui, je suis arrivée il y'a peu de temps en ville avec des amies. »**

**« Et que pensez-vous de Mystic Falls ? »**

**« Oh bah pour l'instant pas grand-chose. J'ai pas encore eu le temps de visiter la ville. »** Lui répondit-elle.

Le portable de l'homme bipa, signe qu'il avait reçu un SMS. Il s'excusa auprès de Caroline, et le sortit afin de lire le message. Il fronça les sourcils à un moment, puis rangea son téléphone et retourna son attention auprès de Caroline. La jeune fille en avait profité pour siroter son thé glacé.

**« Un problème ? »** demanda-t-elle quand elle remarqua qu'il l'a regardait.

**« Rien d'important. . . Euh. »** Il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait même pas demandé son nom.

Caroline sourit : **« Caroline. Caroline Forbes. »** Lui apprit-elle.

**« Eh bien, Caroline Forbes, tout le plaisir est pour moi. »** dit-il tout en lui faisant un baisemain.

A ce geste le cœur de Caroline loupa un battement.

Puis lâchant sa main :** « Je m'appelle Klaus Mikaelson. »** lui dit-il.

**« Enchantée Klaus. »** lui dit-elle complètement envoûtée par la sensation de ses lèvres sur sa main.

* * *

En fin de journée :

Bonnie avait mit fin à la connexion qu'elle avait établie avec sa grand-mère. Cette dernière lui avait été d'une grande aide, et la jeune sorcière était ravie de pouvoir parler magie avec quelqu'un qui l'avait pratiquée. Ce n'était pas la même chose que d'en parler avec Elena et Caroline. Elles ignoraient tout de la magie, tandis que la, Bonnie n'avait aucune retenu sur toutes les questions qu'elle avait en tête. Certaine pouvait paraître stupide, mais c'était important pour elle de les poser et d'avoir une réponse claire et précise.

Rangeant ses grimoires, et les différentes bougies. Bonnie s'affaira ensuite en cuisine. Elena et Caroline ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.

Et en effet, la porte s'ouvrit sur Elena, qui entendant du bruit venant de la cuisine rejoignit Bonnie.

**« Care n'est pas avec toi ? »** lui demanda-t-elle surprise de trouver la jeune sorcière seule.

**« Non, elle a préférée aller faire un tour au Grill. »** lui apprit Bonnie.

Elena hocha la tête, et aida Bonnie dans sa préparation du dîner.

Caroline se trouvait toujours au Grill en compagnie de Klaus. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son portable pour voir l'heure qu'il était. En voyant l'heure déjà bien avancée, elle soupira légèrement ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Klaus.

**« Un problème ? »** lui demanda-t-il.

**« Non, c'est juste que je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer. Il faut que je rentre. »** Lui apprit-elle.

**« Laisse-moi te raccompagner. »** lui proposa-t-il.

Caroline le regarda hésitante.

**« Je promets, je ne suis pas un sérial killer. »** lui dit-il tout en levant les mains.

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel, mais hocha la tête.

Klaus se leva, et paya ses consommations, ainsi que celle de Caroline. Puis il suivit la blonde dans les rues de Mystic Falls.

Arrivés dans l'allée de la maison, Caroline se tourna vers Klaus afin de lui faire face.

**« Merci de m'avoir ramenée. »** lui dit-elle.

**« Merci d'avoir acceptée. »** lui dit Klaus.

Caroline lui sourit, puis avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, Klaus c'était penché et avait déposé un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme.

**« Bonne nuit Caroline. »** lui dit-il tout en s'éloignant, n'attendant pas de réponse de la part de la jeune blonde.

Caroline, elle, restait figée devant sa maison. Elle avait encore la sensation des lèvres de Klaus sur sa joue.

C'est en souriant qu'elle gagna sa maison. Non, sans se douter un seul instant, qu'une personne l'espionnait. Cette personne attendait le bon moment pour la tuer.

Après tout, personne ne serait à l'origine de la perte de l'hybride originel, pas même une petite blonde, aussi mignonne soit elle.

* * *

**Et voila pour le deuxième chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Laissez moi vos impression, sa fait toujours plaisir :)**


End file.
